Shattered & Alone
by CynosureMoiety
Summary: Emma has just returned to storybrooke with Marian. Regina is devastated but will Robin come to her aid? Or settle back with Marian?


Regina stormed out of Granny's diner, the door banging loudly behind her. She marched down the street, barely containing the urge to run. Run fast and far.

She glanced over her shoulder briefly before letting out a frustrated growl that quickly turned to a sob. A sob that rocked her whole body. She barely had time to round the corner before she slumped against a alley wall, tears slowly leaking down her face, her heart compressing more and more every second that passed.

The music and laughter coming from the diner forced her tears to stream down faster. How could they be so happy knowing what Emma had done to her? Brought that terrible woman back into Robin's life. Maybe things hadn't changed as much as she'd thought they had.

She remembered clearly everyone's reactions when it had happened. She remembered Robin's astonishment turned to a glowing happiness when Emma had skipped through that door with Marian, remembered Roland's delight at the sight of his dead mother. How could she possibly have been foolish enough to think that Roland might grow to think of her as a mother? Or that Robin might have actually forgotten about Marian and fallen for her instead?

Marian had called her a monster, asked Robin if he remembered the terror she'd caused. How stupid she had been thinking that those people had actually forgiven her! You don't just forgive monsters.

The noise coming from down the street must have drowned out the footsteps because she barely had time to run her wrists along the corners of her eyes and pull herself up and away from the street wall before Robin turned the corner.

"Regina, stop." He said as she whipped around, turning her back to him and hurriedly walking away her dark hair swimming in the wind.

"Please Regina, just listen to me."

She slowed her walk to a stop and placed one hand on the wall to steady herself. Regina breathed in once before releasing it and watching as it formed a cloud in the cold night's air. Slowly she turned around to face him.

"I hardly see what we have to talk about." She said before taking a few steps back as he walked forwards to meet her. "Wait, hold on." Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair before dropping his hand and raising his eyes to look at her.

"Please, Regina."He murmured, pleaded with her.

His eyes roamed her body before finally settling on her face. Crap, oh god she must look like a mess... Regina glanced at him. Maybe she could listen to what he had to say... and oh god the sound of her name on his lips...

Regina couldn't help but soften her eyes to him. Couldn't help but remember what it felt like to be with him, wrapped up in him with his lips pressed to her ear murmuring promises to her. Promises of happiness and of the love he could give to her. Promises he couldn't keep.

Robin watched Regina's red-rimmed eyes soften to him and then harden again, narrowing at him and that dark glint returning to them.

That fierce, fiery attitude was back. He knew she was mad at him but looking at her now, her face radiating in the moonlight, his mind wondered to all those he times spent with her.

He recalled when she would drive him mad with her sarcasm and sass, but damn, everything about her drove him mad.

Every spare moment was consumed by thoughts of her, drunk on even the idea of her. But when he was with her time seemed to slow just for them, just as it did now. It slowed for the two of them so he could appreciate her more, not realizing that he would never be able to have enough of her.

He must have smiled because her eyes only got darker as she gazed upon him disdainfully.

"Hold on, just wait." He said.

"Regina I...I don't know what you want me to say. I know you're upset but I need to be with Roland right now. You have to understand this all must be very confusing to him. I want us to talk with Marian. Come back with me, to the diner, we can sort this out."

Regina's eyes drooped as she blinked slowly, her breaths shallow. He thought she may return with him, but it appeared she wasn't finished with him yet.

"Why?" She whispered before clenching her fists and raising her eyes, unblinking, to glower at him.

"It wouldn't make a difference. You still love Marian! I saw the way you looked at her! As if you would ever choose me!" Her voice was growing shriller, louder. "And doesn't she still love you? She still thinks nothing has changed!" Her glowering eyes had now turned to deep brown, broken eyes, filled with sadness so deep he thought she surely might break. But then a barrier shot up in front of them and her lips curled to a snarl.

"Isn't she going to expect you to still be her husband?" She growled, spitting the last word at him with such venom that Robin was stunned for a moment before he began to stutter. "Well...I-I...suppose... maybe..." Regina held up her hand to silence him.

"And what about Roland? Marian is his mother after all. You can't expect him to understand." She stated. Well that did it for Robin, he had had enough. "Don't tell me how to raise my son! And don't pretend you know better then me! This isn't a decision I can make quickly!" He roared. "What if Daniel just showed up, right now? You're saying you wouldn't even consider him before choosing me?"

Regina's snarl slipped for only a moment before she straightened up, cast him one final icy glare and turned on her heel, stalking off down the street. Robin could only watch as Regina left him alone in the street.

A dog howled in the distance and then the only noise that could be heard was Regina's heels quickly faded farther and farther away from him.

Robin stood for several minutes after she'd vanished before throwing his fists at the nearest wall again and again. The pain was still nothing compared to how she'd left his heart. He stopped only when the pain was too much for him and his hands were shredded and bleeding. It was his fault she was gone now.

Jamming his shaking hands into his pockets Robin then turned quickly away and walked off under the faint light of the street lamps.

Regina sat at the foot of her bed, hands over her eyes, her tears seeping through the cracks in her fingers and splashing onto the floor. Racking sobs shook her body as she gasped and choked for air.

She had no idea how long she's been sitting here. In fact she hardly remembered how she'd gotten here. All she could remember was the rage she'd felt as stumbled home and how it had eventually dissolved allowing a wave of crushing sadness to have her.

She had walked dazedly through her house stopping as she pulled herself into her bedroom using the door for support before quickly crumpling in front of her bed.

And now as she sat here, staring at the hardwood floors, all she wanted was him. His strong arms around her, his soft lips on hers. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Or ever again she whispered to herself before more choked sobs escaped her lips. Oh god how she would miss him.

Every second that passed she imagined she could feel her heart shattering into smaller and smaller fragments, piercing her chest. She clutched her hands to her heart, a shrill cry echoing the room.

The next sob that escaped her was not a sob at all, but a whisper. "Robin."

Robin wavered outside Regina's bedroom door. He couldn't listen to her much longer. Knowing that he was the cause of those heart wrenching cries was beyond any pain he could imagine. Knowing you're the cause of someone you love had only come to make sure she got home alright, but hearing her in there was too much for even him to bear, it was no wonder the raw cry and whisper of his name tore something inside of him.

Regina's neck snapped up as her door swung open with a bang. "Robin-wh-what are you don't here?" She managed to say as she grabbed for the bedpost, pulling herself to her feet. "I-I...please..." Regina was cut off as she slipped on her heels and crashed to the floor again. A quick intake of breath and a choked sob escaped her.

She glanced her crimson eyes up at him before quickly looking back down at the floor. "Please leave." She whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"No, Gina." Came a hoarse, angry reply, one she was not expecting. He rarely used that name for looked up at him now, surprise showing on her face. He was staring down at her, eyebrows drawn together, a frown gracing his handsome face.

"Gina." His voice was stronger now.

Robin collapsed to his knees beside her. Regina tried to propel herself away from him but she couldn't get her footing.

She stopped when she heard Robin's strained voice address her again, pain evident in it. "Gina."

He grasped out for her wrists, his strong hands circling them. His strong, shredded hands. Regina opened her mouth to demand what had happened to him. "Please, Regina, don't. Just let me speak now. I know I don't deserve it after what I said to you but please, please hear me out." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they pierced Regina's, pinning her in place.

Robin stared into her wide, chocolate eyes and took a deep breath.

"Regina, what I said in that alley was wrong. So very wrong. I shouldn't have said what I said. I-I was just so confused. Confused and angry." He looked away from her, looking down at his hands. "Confused at my feelings for Marian but even more angry that you didn't see that that shouldn't have mattered. Marian is in the past. You are in the present. The present and my future I hope. I want you Regina, and only you. It's always been you. There should never have been any confusion. For either of us." Robin looked back at her now, raising his hands to cup her face. "I love you. I love you more then I ever thought was possible but it is because I love you more and more everyday."

Robin took his shredded hands from her face and laid them neatly in his lap. Then untangled them, seizing her wrists again. "Please say something, please, please say something."

Regina stared at him for a long time before ripping her hands free from his. "You're so stupid." She said. "Why didn't you say that all before?" Robin openly gaped at her as she laughed wetly at him. She stopped suddenly and clutched his face in her hands. "That was all I needed to hear." She whispered hoarsely.

Robin slumped into her, relief flowing through him. Regina clutched Robin's head to her. They stayed like that for awhile, both of them on their knees, clutching to one another.

Eventually Robin straightened and gazed down at Regina before and forcefully capturing her lips with his. He kissed her slowly, savoring her, savoring this moment. Regina smiled into his mouth and he smiled back briefly before breaking away momentarily to stroke her lips, running his thumb over her scar. Regina smiled up at him, draping her small arms around his neck.

"God, Gina, you're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing the indentation of the scar on her skin. "Stunning." He murmured, kissing down to her neck. "Captivating." He whispered unevenly, moving to her throat. He looked at her now as the room darkened rapidly and he leaned in towards her. Her head was lolled back, her eyes closed, and quick, rapid breaths were leaving her. "Sexy." He whispered in her ear, pulling back to watch her reaction. She shivered against him and lazily opened her eyes to stare intently back at him.

Regina's body still sizzled where Robin had kissed her bare skin, and her ear was buzzing from his lips murmuring to it. She forced her eyes open to gaze at him.

She quickly removed her arms from his neck and grabbed at his hips, pulling him slowly toward her. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist smirking up at him as her skirt rode up her thighs and she slipped her hands into his hair, pulling his face close to hers, their lips almost brushing, eyes locked on one another's.

Robin reached out for her, fingers stroking her cheeks. Regina raised her hands to do the same. Both were breathing hard, their breaths coming out in short gasps.

Their eyes stayed locked for God knows how long before Regina leaned forward, their lips touching this time for only a moment until she slammed her mouth roughly to his. She kissed him quickly, feverishly, gasping into his mouth when he matched her energy with tenacity.

She nipped and pulled at his lips with her teeth, a groan slipping past them. Or was it her mouth?

Robin's hands had slipped from her face to her hips, ghosting over her body. Even though she was fully clothed his touch still got to her. Robin's mouth parted hers hurriedly, their tongues tangling as he pushed her up against her bed's frame. Regina scrambled for Robin's neck as his hands reached her thighs, securing her legs around his hips and lifting her with ease. Their lips never once detaching from the other's.

Regina clung to Robin's shoulders as they drifted to the side of the bed but it was unnecessary. He wasn't planning on letting her go, not now, not ever.

His hands slid from her thighs to her ass, cupping for just a moment before depositing her on the bed, covering her flushed body with his own. "Oh god, Regina, the things you do to me." He deposited kisses from her lips, past her jaw, and down her neck as she moaned his name to the ceiling, writhing beneath him. She imagined now that with every kiss, he was gluing her shattered heart back together. All Robin was able to do as his hands roamed her body now was moan back to her. "Gina..."


End file.
